kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! The Majority Of It! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) UxieLover's video Salut Hello Troisnyxetienne. Nice username, and an impressive amount of edits. --Charité 16:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i edited lots of your walkthrough hope your happy!! :@Roxas10 : Please sign your posts. :@Charité : Are you a French-speaker by any chance ? o.O :Why yes I am, is there something you needed? --Charité 20:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Nothing in particular but.... oh my. ^_^ Nice to have another francophone around. I'll ping you if anything, but we've so gotta talk one day. 00:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you like to have a friendly chat perhaps? ;) --Charité 04:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure ! ^_^ I'll be on from 8-something p.m. my time (it's now 7:11 p.m.). We can meet on the IRC then. If you haven't picked a client, I suggest you use Freenode ; type in your username (without accents) and the channel, which is '#wikia-kingdomhearts'. And here's hoping I meet you then. ^_^ 11:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Surprise! :D Spyro Wiki IRC? Special Great News! I am happy to inform you that the Dead Fantasy Wiki has accepted my offer of affiliation with the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! You can see my message here, and their response can be found here. Also, whenever you can, I very much would like to talk with out about some image-related business on the IRC. Thanks! -- 22:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Suhweet ! Okay, on my return I must work on cards. I'll go see to it and save whatever else I'll need. ^_^ 01:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What happened this time? #issues Redeemer & Destroyer 02:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! ^_^ It's so beautiful!!!! And you made it in like no time! Well now that I think about it All I need is one more and I'm set. Thank you SOOOOOOO much!!!>_< Now I have too put it on my template! >_< :Don't mention it ^_^ I'll find one more in the morning, since it's getting late. I'll be sure to have it in the TTA soon. 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay ^_^ Re:FB Re: Merci ! ^_^ Japanese? I was just reading your CoM walkthrough and I noticed that you keep saying that the Olympia card has a thrust stat of A, but I didn't see that on my game. So I was wondering if it was different in the Japanese version of the game, cause in the English one, Olympia has a thrust stat C or something close to that and a combo finish stat of B+, but no A's. So do you know? :To be honest, I'm not sure of the differences. I know that in the Jap version, the main stats are C - Neutral - A. 00:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you still visiting me? Pwease. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 12:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If (and only if) I have transport. Otherwise you'll have to come visit me in Herts. :P 13:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) From Hertfordshire (damn it) to Macclesfield is like a two-three hour drive. If not, trains run very fast in the English countryside. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 22:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If I have enough to get a train during one of the holiday seasons, okay, why not. I'll stop by. 22:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Fwiends? Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it on your talkpage?--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 14:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman PS: SC made it for me.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 14:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman :Sure. Got it. ^_^ 14:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) >:3 Thanks!--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 14:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman :Don't mention it ^_^ 15:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Was apea erra messe wart yor! Notifications You Should Probably See This... URGENT! GREAT START! Essay has been sent! I sent that essay to you! It was just me, no collab with lego. Feel free to respond to it on the IRC, here, or in an email, wherever's good. :Should I forward it to la toute-puissante ? 05:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) By that you mean...? :There's only one person whom I can refer to as la''' toute-puissante'' in this entire commune, given the grammar and gender requirements. I'm sure you'll be able to guess from now once you've GT'ed that. 05:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Right... La. I always forget about the gender thing. Go ahead and forward it to the Burger King (my affectionately-given nickname for her XD). But make sure she knows to not let anyone else know or see. And, btw. You didnt tell me what you thought of it :P :I just replied to you. Good points, concrete arguments. Substantiate it and you're good to go. I have my logs to Yang Arif, so that should help to a certain extent. Documenting the rest, particularly stuff that happens in my absence, is up to you and whoever else is there. I'm counting on you guys. We underlings are. That having been said, I know it's not right for me to use "underlings", but that's pretty much the feeling I got ever since mon retour. 05:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trois, you're everything but an underling. You're the single person I respect the absolute most on this whole godforsaken wiki, and you're definitely an integral part of the community. Were we to be without you, there may be no community. :I....... I thank you. Though I know I can name a few others who are ever willing to rebuild the commune - I'm not the only one, I believe. :Also, I need to show you something I'm planning, but that only comes '''''after you've done your bit, after everything has been taken down. Mail me and I'll perhaps mail you what I have in mind. 05:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. I just replied to you. I'm reading the reply now. 00:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) URGENT (Again...) Aide Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Walkthrough I can create maps, for the walkthrough. Ones like this: End | B-[]-[]-[]-[]-[] \ / []-[] []-T | | []-[]-[]-[]-[] | [] | St-[]-[]- [] | 13,C.O. #,W= Floor Number, and Initials of the World B=Key of Beginnings R=Key to Rewards -|=pathways []=Rooms St=Start of Floor End=End of Floor (I have no idea why there's a dotted box around my C.O. map) So... can I help?--Keyblade0 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Sure ! ^_^ By all means ! Since I might not be able to find images for each map. You play REC too ? 00:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Does Olympus Coliseum have a map that looks like this? R X | | G []-End | | []-[] | B-St-T St=Start of floor B=Key of Beginnings G=Key of Guidance T=Key to Truth R=Key to Rewards -|=pathways []=Rooms End=Conqueror’s Respite X= No Boss Battle --Keyblade0 21:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Coliseum ? I remember the map being short, that's all...... o.O 00:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you check, please?--Keyblade0 02:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :I'll have access to the PS2 this afternoon, I believe. I'll check then. 02:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I need to make sure that the second floor has the same map layout, despite the world card the player picked(I picked Agrabah for the 2nd floor)--Keyblade0 19:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :It's correct. 01:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now I can safely say that a floor has the same map layout, despite the world card the player picked(But, it changes if the player is on a different floor)--Keyblade0 01:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :For which floor did you use the Coliseum card anyway ? 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The third floor.^_^--Keyblade0 17:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Aaaah. So that means it's probably the world card which influences the layout of the floor, even if the upper levels look notably smaller. 00:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Was 100 acre wood just straightforward?Keyblade0 19:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 :Yes, that's the only straightforward World Card in the entire REC. 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing talk bubble Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vexen (Boss) One little question..... please Can u help me with something pleaseKhruler 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thank u Khruler 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC conversation Je suis désolé for further taking this into a talk page, but I do not appreciate you having stormed off just because I happened to disagree with you; not agreeing with you does not automatically mean that I do not understand what you were saying. Having said that I do not feel proud of having made you angry so I wish to remind you that our discussion was strictly on grounds of a policy, never on personal grounds. [[User:Faethin|'Fëasindë']] ''te audio'' 04:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :LISTEN, Fae, there WAS a lag on my end. I apologized for it. And you kept me banned until you finished a story! You have no frigging clue and no sympathy, just because you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong! I would never spam intentionally! And I don't want you to hound after TNE because of a mistake I made! I didn't want any of this to happen! But, it did! I just want things to go back to the way they were! I didn't want TNE to take a break! I didn't want her to leave! maggosh 04:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This isn't your fault at all, maggosh. Troisnyxetienne is taking a break from the IRC of her own accord. TNE, I would like to talk to you immediately, whether you simply PM me on the IRC (go to any channel and use: /query DTN) or rejoin the channel for a short bit. This is urgent. -- 04:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to get in your business but, I really don't think it's a smart idea to bring this to her talkpage....Honestly. Just let her cool down and then calmly sort the problem out. Again I'm sorry to get in your bussiness. (Sorry TNE for not putting this in the right area 1) Honestly I dont know if it will go for T-Chattez or Notification (slow?) 2) I don't wanna edit your talk page like that without you permission first...)